gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minivan
The Vapid Minivan is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It replaces its previous counterpart, the Blista, featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although it returns in Grand Theft Auto V as a hatchback, instead of a minivan. Design The Minivan is modeled after the fourth generation Dodge Caravan, although its lower ground clearance and sleeker design make it look more regal. Its grill is modeled after that of the fourth generation Chrysler Voyager US model. The rear of the Minivan resembles that of the 1999-2003 Ford Windstar, although the tail lights have rear fog lights added and smaller turn signal portions. It can be found with a roof spoiler or luggage rails (although both cases feature a "Minivan Sport" badge on the rear liftgate). The Minivan is the basis for the GTA IV Cabby, which has its own "Minivan Cabby" lift-gate badge. The van may come with a roof-mounted luggage rack or a rear spoiler. The Minivan has regular second-row doors (as opposed to sliding doors), such as on the first-generation Mazda MPV and Honda Odyssey minivans. The Minivan is badged as both a Vapid vehicle and, in the case of the Cabby, a Schyster one, it may also suggest a partnership between Vapid and Schyster. Alternatively, the Cabby's "Limited Vapid Design" badging suggests that the Cabby could be manufactured under licence by Schyster, or could be a rebadge of the Vapid Minivan. Curiously, the badge located near both rear wheel wells is misspelled as "Vapid Desgined". This error is also seen on the Cabby. In GTA V, on the other hand, the Minivan has a texture and badging error on the passenger side showing a mirrored "Minivan" badge. The same error is present on the Turismo R. The GTA IV Minivan is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Minivan fetching $2,000 in perfect condition. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Minivan is powered by what sounds to be a reasonable flat-plane Inline-6 engine, supported by the claimed "24v", assuming the engine is 24 valves per cylinder, meaning it could only logically be an Inline or V6. However the cover is similar to a typical covered V8 engine. The Minivan in GTA IV has reasonably good suspension and impressive braking. The Minivan has a surprisingly high top speed thanks to the flat-plane engine, however, the time at which it takes to reach such speeds is let down due to its weight. The car also has limited traction, meaning setting off, particularly on grass, or on a steep gradient, can be near impossible if the throttle is pressed down in a sudden instance or too much-too soon. The car's rear wheel drive layout still helps it off-road and on-road, allowing it to gain some control after an incident; enough to allow movement or recovery, however, the traction from the wheels doesn't work in harmony with the all wheel drive, which can be considered a let down for the vehicle. All in all, the vehicle isn't a recommended pick for any excessive use, such as pursuits, but it a reasonable car for getting from one place to another in no rush. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |Drivetrain Files = RWD |Drivetrain Tested = RWD |Gears Files = |Gears Tested = 4 |Mass (Files only) = }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Minivan in GTA V assumes the same engine model, cover, and sound as the Minivan in GTA IV, indication no initial engine changes have been made during the cross-over. The engine is what sounds to be the same Inline-6 engine. Although the engine and the AWD drivetrain works hard to propel the minivan off the line, its sluggish 4 speed automatic transmission combined with the minivan's immense weight severely limits overall performance, not making the Minivan an ideal getaway vehicle, especially under hot pursuit. Though the output of this smooth-yet-potent engine is far from optimal, the sheer weight and aerodynamic properties of the Minivan results in low speeds. The firmness of the suspension, its AWD drivetrain and the rather low ride height give the Minivan ample support and stability when cornering, though under-steer is often noticeable. Braking is good, and ABS is standard on all models. In the event of a crash, the bodywork tends to stay very well intact, although driver safety isn't exactly class-leading in high-speed accidents. Although it was never intended for this purpose, if the player ever find him/herself off-roading in a Minivan, whether taking a shortcut or trying to escape from attackers, be wary of steep hills and uneven ground. While the minivan lacks the necessary power for excessive spinouts, it doesn't provide enough torque evenly to its rear tires to avoid getting stuck on even rather shallow hills or get over small obstacles. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Inline 6 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 4 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Minivan-GTAV-SSSA.png|The Minivan on Southern San Andreas Super Autos website (enhanced version). minivan-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Minivan on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Cabby A taxi variant of the Minivan appears in Grand Theft Auto IV, known as the Cabby. It features Liberty City Taxi decals and several accessories. Cabby-GTAIV-front.png|The Cabby in Grand Theft Auto IV. (rear quarter view). Minivan Custom A heavily modified variant of the Minivan was released on April 12th, 2016, as part of the continuation of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. MinivanCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Minivan Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. (rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The Minivan commonly spawns around Westdyke and Leftwood, Hove Beach, Firefly Projects and Firefly Island in Broker. * It can be seen driving in Bohan Industrial. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Mostly found in and around South Los Santos or Paleto Bay. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be bought for $30,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * Can be bought for $30,000 from Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version only). Trivia * The default radio stations of the Minivan are: **''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episodes from Liberty City: Vice City FM or K109 The Studio. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *Vehicles similar in appearance to extended versions of the Minivan appear in Rockstar San Diego's ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Navigation }} de:Minivan es:Minivan pl:Minivan pt:Minivan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vans Vehicle Class